A “leakage-proof sanitary napkin” (CN204521234 U) comprises a sanitary napkin body (100). An upper surface of the sanitary napkin body is provided with a drain layer. The middle part of the drain layer protrudes upward along a length direction and is constructed into an arc wainscot. The periphery of the arc wainscot is provided with at least one liquid guide groove which is constructed by a plurality of through holes formed in the drain layer and distributed along the circumferential direction of the arc wainscot. The periphery of the drain layer is provided with a flank. The junction between the flank and the drain layer is constructed into a liquid fender strip raised upward. An alarm device is arranged outside the liquid fender strip, the alarm device comprising an inductive switch, a power supply, a drive circuit and a buzzer. The inductive switch is used for connecting the drive circuit to the power supply in case that liquid is detected so as to drive the buzzer to produce sound. The leakage-proof sanitary product wainscot has the defects that: 1. the arc wainscot is a convex arc wainscot for a purpose of guiding liquid to two sides via the liquid guide groove, thereby neither solving the problem how to effectively reduce a contact surface between the female pudendum and the sanitary napkin, nor solving the problems on storage and suction of menstrual flow; and 2. the side-leakage-proof problem is not solved.